Harry Potter und der Orden des Phoenix
by Dark Lady Solo
Summary: Eine alternativ Geschichte zum fünten Band. Harry Potter bekommt an seinem Geburtstag interressante Post... Übersetzung einer Geschichte von weirdoman aus dem französischen
1. Der Geburtstag

Hi Leutz! Mein erster Beitrag zu ff.net ist endlich online. Weil ich aber immer ewig brauch um ne gute Idee zu haben, hab ich jetzt erst mal eine Geschichte aus dem Französischen ins Deutsche übersetzt. Ist ne Alternativgeschichte zum fünften Band!

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören J.K.Rowling, die Story gehört weirdoman (absolut genialer Schreiber, leider auf Franze) und für mich bleibt nur die deutsche Fassung *schnief*

Der Geburtstag

Es war dunkel. Der Wecker zeigte 0:05. In einem kleinen Zimmer im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 wälzte sich ein Junge namens Harry Potter bei dem Versuch wieder einzuschlafen im Bett herum. Er hatte gerade von dem größten schwarzen Zauberer aller Zeiten geträumt: Lord Voldemort. 

Harry sah ihn jede Nacht in seinen Träumen, seit dem Tag als Cedric Diggory, ein Mitschüler aus Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, durch eben diesen Zauberer ums Leben kam.

Harry berührte seine Stirn, seine Narbe brannte. Sie war das Resultat seiner ersten Begegnung mit dem schwarzen Magier. Damals war er ein Jahr alt und Lord Voldemort kam um seine Eltern und ihn zu ermorden- Es schien unglaublich, dass er den tödlichen Fluch, ausgesprochen von seinem Feind, ohne jegliche Verletzungen außer der Narbe in Form eines Blitzes auf seiner Stirn überlebt hatte. 

Voldemort war verschwunden. Das war fast 14 Jahre her und Harry war jetzt schon seit 5 Minuten 15 Jahre alt. 

`Voldemort ist zurück.' Er hatte ihn am Ende des letzten Schuljahres wieder auferstehen sehen. Ein Freund seines Vaters, den jeder für tot hielt, war der Verräter, der es Voldemort erlaubt hatte seine Eltern zu töten und ihm geholfen hatte, aufzuerstehen. Neue Kämpfe hatten seitdem begonnen.

Harry warf einen Blick auf den leeren Käfig seiner Eule Hedwig, die seit mehreren Tagen nicht zurück gekehrt war. Er wünschte sich sie wieder zu sehen, denn er wollte seinem Paten Sirius Black schreiben. Harry hatte ihm versprochen, sich jedes Mal zu melden, wenn seine Narbe wehtat. Sie kündigte den Wahnsinn Voldemort an, denn sie brannte, wenn dieser in der Nähe war oder er jemanden tötete. 

Harry blickte aus dem Fenster und sah fünf Eulen auf sich zufliegen. Er beeilte sich das Fenster zu öffnen um sie herein zu lassen. Zu seinem Erstaunen flog nach den Eulen ein wunderschöner Phoenix durch das Fenster.

„Fawkes" sagte Harry.

Der Phoenix von Dumbledore, dem Direktor von Hogwarts, streckte sein Bein aus, und Harry nahm das Pergament, das daran hing, rollte es auf und las.

„Lieber Harry, als erstes möchte ich dir herzlich zu deinem Geburtstag gratulieren. Ich weiß, dass du dich nach der Rückkehr von Voldemort und dem Tod von Cedric nicht sehr gut fühlst, deshalb erlaube ich dir, den Rest der Ferien bei den Weasleys zu verbringen. Außerdem teile ich dir bei dieser Gelegenheit mit, dass ich mehrere Professoren und Freunde habe kommen lassen, um dir Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu geben. Dies wurde beschlossen, damit du für die Rückkehr Voldemorts besser vorbereitet bist, indem du neue Sprüche kennst. Weil du dein Wissen deinen Freunden sofort weitergeben würdest, erlaube ich Miss Granger und Mr Weasley auch an dem Unterricht teilzunehmen. Du kannst es ihnen mitteilen. Außerdem muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du ab Beginn des fünften Schuljahres ein Zauberer zweiten Grades bist. Es ist dir daher erlaubt, auch außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern.

Herzlichst, Albus Dumbledore"

Harry grinste bei dem Gedanken, auch zu Hause zaubern zu dürfen. Von nun an würde er sich nicht mehr von den Dursleys schlecht machen lassen. 

Die Dursleys waren Harrys Familie. Naja, Familie ist ein weiter Begriff. Genauer gesagt, hassten Petunia Dursley, die Schwester seiner Mutter, sowie ihr Mann jede Art von Abnormität und ganz besonders die Harrys. Obwohl er sich bemühte höflich zu sein, bevorzugten seine Tante und sein Onkel ihren einzigartigen Sohn Dudley. Harry sagte sich, dass er bald von ihnen erlöst sein würde, da er den Rest der Sommerferien bei seinem Freund Ron verbringen würde. 

Er gab Fawkes einen Eulenkeks und sah ihm nach wie er zu seinem Besitzer zurückflog. Dann wandte er sich den anderen 5 Eulen zu. Natürlich war auch Hedwig, seine Eule, unter ihnen. Sie heulte leise und ließ sich auf seiner Schulter nieder. Harry nahm den Brief von ihrem Bein, der von seiner Freundin Hermine Granger war.

„Lieber Harry, ich bin zur Zeit mit Viktor in Bulgarien. Ron hat sich über diese Neuigkeit nicht sonderlich gefreut! Viktor hat mir sein Land gezeigt, es ist wirklich sehr wunderschön. Ich konnte diesen Sommer nicht zu Ron kommen, deswegen könnten wir uns ja vielleicht am Samstag vor der Fahrt nach Hogwarts an der Abkürzung vor Gringotts treffen. Schick mir deine Antwort per Rück-Eule. Ich wünsche ich dir eine schöne Feier und hoffe, dass dir dein Geschenk gefällt. Ich hab es mit Viktor ausgesucht.

HDL Hermine 

P.S.: Ich wurde zur Vertauensschülerin von Gryffindor ernannt. (Auch diese Nachricht fand Ron gar nicht gut)"

Harry öffnete das Paket, das die Eule trug. Darin war ein Buch über Zaubersprüche zur Verteidigung sowie eine kleine Notiz. 

„Ich dachte mir, dass du ein paar neue Sprüche zur Verteidigung gegen Du-weißt-schon-wen gebrauchen könntest."

Harry grinste. Selbst Hermine, die aus einer Muggelfamilie (nichtmagischen Menschen) kam, konnte den Namen Voldemort nicht aussprechen. 

Dieser Name rief überall in der Welt der Magie Furcht hervor, und nur wenige Zauberer wagten es ihn auszusprechen. 

Harry wandte sich nun einer männlichen Eule zu, die schon die ganze Zeit um ihn herumflog und die langsam anfing ihn zu nerven. Pigwidgeon, die Eule von Ron, war so aufgeregt seinen Brief abzuliefern, dass es fast unmöglich war ihn zu fangen. Harry sprang ca. 5 Min im Zimmer herum, bis er ihn endlich gefangen hatte. Er nahm den Brief und las.

„Harry, es ist fantastisch. Ich habe einen Brief von Dumbledore bekommen. Es sagt, dass ich jetzt auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern darf. Du müsstest auch einen bekommen haben. Das heißt deine Muggel müssen sich jetzt benehmen. Dumbledore hat auch gesagt, dass du den Rest der Ferien bei mir verbringen darfst. Wär das okay, wenn wir dich dann morgen um 11:30 abholen?

Weißt du, dass Hermine die Ferien mit Vicky verbringt? Sie wurde auch zur Vertrauensschülerin ernannt. Das heißt, wir können nachts nicht mehr rausgehen. Schick mir deine Antwort schnell mit Pig! Ich hoffe mein Geschenk gefällt dir!

Schöne Feier bis morgen, Ron"

Harry öffnete das Paket, das Pig mitgebracht hatte und holte ein Buch heraus. Offensichtlich wollten ihn seine Freunde zum Lesen animieren. „Wie man seine eigenen Zaubersprüche kreiert von Godric Gryffindor". Super, ein Buch von dem Gründer seines Hauses in der Schule. 

Hogwarts ist in vier unterschiedliche Häuser unterteilt, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Slytherin. Aus Slytherin kam die Mehrheit der Anhänger der schwarzen Magie und die Verbündeten Voldemorts.

Harry war in Gryffindor, wie auch seine Freunde Ron und Hermine. Er entdeckt eine kurze Nachricht, die im Einband steckte. 

„Harry, du wirst es nicht glauben, aber ich habe dieses Buch bei einem Antiquitätengeschäft gefunden und beim Blättern habe ich bemerkt, dass einige Sprüche darin von Krone erfunden wurden. Deswegen schicke ich es dir."

Harry musste zweimal lesen, um diese Neuigkeiten zu verarbeiten. Krone war der Spitzname seines Vaters gewesen. Er hatte diesen Spitznamen, weil er ein Animagus gewesen war. Ein Animagus war ein Zauberer, der sich in ein Tier verwandeln konnte, in Krones Fall in einen Hirsch. 

Harry sah sich die letzte beschriebene Seite an 

– Für meinen Sohn, wenn er fähig ist, Zaubersprüche zu verstehen und zu erfinden. Krone mit Hilfe von Wurmschwanz, Tatze und Moony. 

Die Tränen glitzerten in Harry Augen. Also hatte sein Vater ihm noch andere Sachen außer den Tarnmantel und der Karte des Herumtreibers hinterlassen. Er öffnete das Buch, entschied sich jedoch anders, da noch andere Eulen warteten. Er legte das Buch zur Seite und wandte sich einem großen Steinkauz zu. Diese kam von seinem Paten.

„Lieber Harry, wie du weißt, muss ich mich noch verstecken. Jedoch hat Dumbledore mir gesagt, dass einige Zauberer Peter gesehen haben. Das heißt, ich habe eine kleine Chance bald offiziell unschuldig zu sein. Ich verstecke mich zur Zeit bei Moony, er schickt dir auch seine Grüße. Das Geschenk, das ich dir mitschicke muss geheim bleiben zwischen mir, dir, Ron und Hermine, das Geschenk ist auch für sie. Harry, ich möchte, dass du mir per Rück-Eule versprichst, dass du selbst Dumbledore nichts darüber erzählen wirst. Es gibt da noch ein Geheimnis über Tatze, Moony und Krone, das ich dir erzählen muss. Dies werde ich tun, wenn wir uns treffen. Pass gut auf dich auf und sorg dich nicht um mich. Dein Pate Sirius"

Harry fragte sich, was in dem Päckchen sein könnte, das zu geheim ist um es zu verraten. Eifrig öffnete er es. „Ein Buch" rief Harry aus. Er las den Einband. „Wie man ein Animagus wird" von LuCiano Garzetti. Harry war verblüfft. Er ein Animagus? Er würde wirklich ein Animagus werden und seine Freunde auch. 

Harry hatte es jetzt sehr eilig seine Freunde wiederzusehen und ihnen von der Verwandlung zu erzählen. Er schlug das Buch auf und begann zu lesen. 

Das noch zwei Eulen übrig waren, bemerkte er erst, als eine davon anfing zu heulen. Er nahm den Brief der Eule, die am nächsten zu ihm war. Er erkannte das Siegel von Hogwarts auf dem Umschlag und öffnete ihn.

„Lieber Mr. Potter, ich muss Sie informieren, dass das Schuljahr am ersten September beginnt und der Zug um 11:00 Uhr vom Gleis 9 ¾ am Bahnhof Kings Cross abfährt. Die Liste der Sachen, die Sie im kommenden Schuljahr benötigen, liegt anbei. Sie wissen, dass Mr. Wood seine Schulzeit beendet hat und deswegen der Posten des Kapitäns sowie des Hüters im Quidditchteam Ihres Hauses frei ist. Aufgrund Ihrer Fähigkeiten habe ich, nach Rücksprache mit dem Team beschlossen, dass Sie der Geeignetste für das Amt des neuen Kapitäns sind. Folglich müssen Sie sich nach einem neuen Hüter und einer neue Jägerin umsehen. Professors McGonnagall"

Kapitän! Er würde Kapitän sein. Was für eine Neuigkeit. Harry hatte bisher einen perfekten Geburtstag gehabt. Selbst die Schmerzen in seiner Narbe, die ihn einen Großteil der Nacht hatten wach liegen lassen, hatte er vergessen. Er wandte sich der letzen Eule zu. Als er die Handschrift von Hagrid, dem Wildhüter von Hogwarts, auf dem Umschlag erkannte, beeilte er sich mit dem Öffnen.

„Hallo Harry, ich bin zur Zeit mit Olympe in den Bergen und auf der Suche nach den Riesen. Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, du wüsstest über die Riesen Bescheid, deswegen erzähle ich es dir. Wir haben sie schon mehrere Male versammelt, aber ich habe meine Mutter noch nicht gefunden. Ich hoffe ich finde sie bald. Pass auf dich auf, Du-weißt-schon-wer treibt sich immer herum. Ich wünsche dir eine schöne Feier. Dein Geschenk wird dir gefallen, da bin ich mir sicher. Dein Hagrid."

Harry öffnete den Sack, den die Eule trug. Im Inneren befanden sich vier rot und goldene Edelsteine rot und gold. Da war auch eine kurze Notiz.

„Harry, Dumbledore hat mich gebeten diese Edelsteine aufzubewahren, bis du mächtig genug bist, um sie zu benutzen. Dein Vater hat es bereits getan. Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass dieser Moment nun gekommen ist. Vor deiner Rückkehr versuche etwas über die Steine herauszufinden. Dumbledore wird dir auf alle Fragen antworten, wenn du in Hogwarts bist."

Mein Gott, Harry würde diesen Sommer viel arbeiten müssen. Neue Abwehrsprüche lernen, Sprüche erfinden, Animagus werden genau wie seine Freunde, die Recherche über die Edelsteine beginnen und außerdem die Hausaufgaben für die Ferien beenden.

„Zum Glück habe ich die schon fast fertig!" dachte Harry.

Er schickte eine Eule an Ron um ihm zu sagen, dass er sich auf morgen freute und entließ die anderen Eulen, außer Hedwig. Sie war noch müde von der langen Reise aus Bulgarien, und außerdem wollte Harry Hermine noch zurück schreiben. Während er an all die schönen Sachen dachte, die im nächsten Schuljahr passieren würden, schlief Harry ein.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So, das wars fürs erste! Ich muss mich noch mal gaanz doll bei meiner Freundin Nine bedanken, die diese Geschichte in die entgültige Form gebracht hat. Wenn man aus einer Sprache übersetzt hat man eine scheiß Grammatik hab ich gemerkt! 

Bitte rewied!! Ich brauch den Pusch fürs EGO!!!


	2. Mrs Figgs

Danke für die lieben Reviews! 

Mir ist beim Weiterübersetzen aufgefallen, dass ich etwas im ersten Kapitel falsch übersetzt habe. Es muss in Hermine Brief heißen „Durchgang zur Winkelgasse",  anstatt Abkürzung! Der Ausdruck im Französischen kann beides bedeuten, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir!!!

Jetzt geht's auch schon wieder weiter! Diesmal bedanke ich mich bei Nine und Ela fürs Korrekturlesen! 

Mrs. Figgs

Am nächsten Morgen stand Harry sehr früh auf. Es war 7 Uhr, als er den Brief an Hermine beendete.

Liebe Hermine, es tut mir leid dich fragen zu müssen, aber es ist sehr wichtig. Ich möchte dich bitten deine Ferien in Bulgarien zu verkürzen, um mich und Ron im Fuchsbau zu treffen. Dieses Jahr werden viele Sachen passieren, die geheim bleiben müssen. Selbst Dumbledore hat keine Ahnung davon.

Ich kehre noch heute zum Fuchsbau zurück. Ich hoffe du kannst dich so früh wie möglich befreien, denn es wird mir sehr schwer fallen mich zurückzuhalten und Ron nicht alles zu erzählen. Falls du wirklich nicht kommen kannst, sag mir Bescheid, damit ich wenigstens Ron einweihen kann. Während wir warten lernen wir neue Zaubersprüche zur Verteidigung.

Ich warte auf deine Antwort, Harry

Harry zog seine Schuluniform an und ging die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo sein Onkel und seine Tante saßen. Er war entschlossen, sie mit der Zaubererlaubnis zu konfrontieren. Als sein Onkel Vernon ihn sah, fing er an zu schreien:

„Was machst du da, so angezogen? Geh dich sofort umziehen, und ich will sich vor heute abend nicht mehr hier unten sehen."

Harry holte seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang.

Onkel Vernon sagte mit einem triumphierenden Unterton:

„Du darfst nicht zaubern, du wirst der Schule verwiesen, wenn du das tust."

„Accio Zeitung" sagt Harry.

Die Zeitung, die Vernon gelesen hatte, flog aus seinen Händen auf Harry zu. Harry fing sie auf. Onkel Vernon stammelte:

„Du, du hast gezaubert!"

Harry antwortete:

„Ja, allerdings. Da ich nun im fünften Schuljahr bin, habe ich den zweiten Zauberergrad erreicht und darf auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern. Heute möchte ich ein schönes Frühstück und nicht nur eine Scheibe Pampelmuse. Ich werd mir Pfannkuchen machen."

Harry steuerte auf den Schrank zu, unter den verwirrten Augen von Dudley, Vernon und Petunia. Als er aß, sah Harry auf und seinen Onkel an.

„Ach ja, die Weasleys werden mich gleich abholen. Ich verbringe den Rest der Sommerferien bei ihnen, das heißt, ihr müsst mich nicht den ganzen Sommer ertragen."

„Wie werden sie diesmal kommen, um dich abzuholen?" fragte Vernon.

„Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich nicht. Überhaupt ist das egal. Ich geh jetzt einfach in mein Zimmer und packe meinen Koffer zu Ende."

Als er in seinem Zimmer ankam, entschied Harry sich seinen Koffer mit Hilfe von Magie zu packen. Er war schon wenige Minuten später fertig um abzureisen. Harry beschloss, einen Brief an seinen Paten zu schreiben.

Lieber Schnuffel

Ich freue mich zu hören, dass es dir gut geht. Grüß bitte Monney von mir. Ich hoffe, dass das Ministerium Wurmschwanz bald fängt, damit du endlich frei bist. Zu deinem Vorschlag: ich nehme mit Vergnügen an, und ich hoffe die Anderen auch. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dass du mir das Geheimnis verrätst, aber vor allem will ich dich wiedersehen.

Ach ja, letzte Nacht hatte ich einen neuen Traum von Voldemort, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr daran erinnern. Nur, dass die Schmerzen in meiner Narbe mich einen Teil der Nacht haben wachliegen lassen. Sorg dich aber nicht zuviel um mich! Ich verbringe den Rest der Ferien bei Ron, und vielleicht kommt Hermine auch noch. Dein Patenkind Harry

„Gut, jetzt habe ich noch 3 Stunden, bis die Weasleys kommen. Was kann ich jetzt noch machen?"

Harry holte das Buch mit den neuen Verteidigungszaubersprüchen und begann es durchzublättern. Plötzlich hörte er ein leises Klopfen am Fenster. Dort saß eine Eule, die er noch nie gesehen hatte. Harry ließ sie hinein und nahm den Brief.

Guten Tag Harry. Ich weiß, dass du mich kennst, aber nur von meiner schlechteren Seite. Ich bin deine Nachbarin, Mrs. Figgs, die früher auf dich aufgepasst hat, wenn die Dursleys weggefahren sind. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich mit den Aussagen von Dumbledore im letzten Jahr in Verbindung gebracht hast, aber ich bin wirklich die Arabella Figgs, von der er gesprochen hat. Du hast richtig gehört, die Frau mit den Katzen ist eine Hexe. Ich lade dich jetzt zum Tee ein, bis die Weasleys meinen Kamin benutzen um dich abzuholen. Ich warte auf deine Antwort, Arabella Figgs

Harry glaubte zu träumen. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben neben einer Hexe gewohnt, die auf ihn aufgepasst hatte, ohne dass er auch nur die geringste Ahnung hatte. Wie konnte mir Dumbledore das nur verschweigen?

„Gut, noch eine Frage, die ich ihm stellen muss."

Liebe Arabella, ich nehme ihre Einladung mit Freude an. Ich bin in ungefähr 15 Minuten bei Ihnen. Harry

Harry band den Brief an das Bein der Eule, die sofort zum Haus ihrer Herrin flog. Er benutzte den Spruch „Reducto" um seinen Koffer leichter zu machen, um ihn einfacher transportieren zu können. Danach ging er nach unten in den Flur. Sein Onkel und seine Tante sahen ihn an, als wollten die sagen, wo willst du in diesem Aufzug hin? Harry ließ ihnen nicht die Zeit zu reden.

„Ich gehe zu Mrs. Figgs. Die Weasleys werden mich dort abholen. Sie ist übrigens auch eine Hexe. Bis nächstes Jahr vielleicht."

Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia sahen ihn sprachlos an. Sie hatten die ganzen Jahre mit einer Hexe in der Nachbarschaft gelebt, und es nicht bemerkt.

Harry ging an zwei Häusern vorbei und klopfte dann an die Tür des Dritten. Mrs. Figgs öffnete und zog Harry schnell hinein. Nicht überraschend, berücksichtigt man, dass er wie ein Magier angezogen in einer Straße voller Muggel stand. Mrs. Figgs hatte auch einen Umhang an.

„Guten Tag Mrs. Figgs" sage Harry.

„Nenn mich Arabella. Wir kennen uns ja schon lange, obwohl ich nie offen mit dir reden konnte."

Es war sehr komisch für Harry Mrs. Figgs nicht umgeben von ihren Katzen zu sehen.

„Klar Arabella. Also, Sie sind eine Hexe. Warum haben Sie mir das nie gesagt?"

„Harry, ich konnte es dir nicht sagen. Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass du sicherer wärst, wenn du deine Herkunft nicht kennst. Außerdem war ich da, um aufzupassen, dass dich die Dursleys nicht zu sehr misshandeln."

„Ja, aber warum haben sie mich nicht zu sich genommen, um mich aufzuziehen und gleichzeitig zu beschützen."

„Weil ich mich beim Ministerium für tot erklären lassen musste, um hierhin kommen zu können und dich zu beschützen. Es gibt nur wenige Personen, die wissen, dass ich lebe, darunter Mr Weasley und Dumbledore. Und jetzt du."

„Okay, jetzt verstehe ich mehr. Ich werde niemandem erzählen, dass ich Sie lebend gesehen habe."

„Harry, bald werde ich in die Welt der Zauberer zurückkehren. Ich habe keinen Grund mehr mich zu verstecken. Du weißt von der Existenz unserer Welt, Voldemort ist zurück und außerdem hat Dumbledore mich zu ihm gerufen, wie früher."

„Ja, ich weiß. Er hat mit Sirius und Snape im letzen Jahr darüber geredet. Ups."

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß über Sirius Bescheid. Das ist etwas, das Dumbledore mir nicht verheimlichen würde."

„Ich habe noch eine andere Frage" sagte Harry, während es einen Schluck Tee trank. „Warum haben sie keine Angst den Namen ‚Voldemort' auszusprechen?"

„Harry, ein Name hat noch niemanden getötet. Man muss keine Angst vor einem Namen haben. Das sagt Dumbledore dem Orden seit 14 Jahren."

„Welchem Orden?"

„Du wirst es vielleicht später erfahren, ich habe schon zuviel gesagt, ich habe mich gehen lassen. Das Einzige, was ich dir sagen kann, ist, dass es einige gibt, die gelernt haben, diesen Namen nicht zu fürchten. Jetzt stell mir bitte keine Fragen mehr darüber, ich werde dazu nichts mehr sagen."

Harry fragte nicht weiter, sondern redete mit Arabella nur noch über Dieses und Jenes. Um 11:30 Uhr hörten sie einen lauten Knall aus der Richtung des Kamins. Sie sahen wie Ron, Fred und George aus dem Feuer stiegen.

„ Was machst du hier Harry? Wir sollten dich doch bei den Dursleys abholen." fragte Ron.

„Ron darf ich dir Mrs. Figgs vorstellen? Sie hat früher immer auf mich aufgepasst, wenn die Dursleys mich loswerden wollten. Ich habe eben herausgefunden, dass sie auch eine Hexe ist. Über sie hat Dumbledore im letzten Jahr gesprochen. Sie hat mir eine Eule geschickt, dass ihr hier her kommen würdet. Also bin ich hier. Wo ist dein Vater?"

„Mein Vater wurde gerufen. Er musste dringend ins Ministerium." antwortete Fred.

„Ja, es scheint, als ob Du-weißt-schon-wer den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse angegriffen hat." sagte George, dessen sonst immer so lustige Stimme besorgt klang.

„Seid nicht so besorgt. Voldemort wird schon bald besiegt sein." antwortete Mrs. Figgs.

Die drei Weasleys schauderten, als sie hörten wie Mrs. Figgs den Namen des Herrn der Dunkelheit aussprach.

„In Ordnung, ich nehme dann dein Gepäck Harry." sagte Ron. „Mama wollte, dass wir schnell wieder zurückkommen."

„Geht schon, ich komme sofort nach" sagte Harry

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Und schon wieder ein Kapitel fertig. Ich muss mich für dieses abrupte Ende entschuldigen, aber es bin ja nicht ich, die das Ende der Kapitel bestimmt.

Wenn es euch gefallen hat, das reviewed einfach, und wenn nicht dann auch, damit ich weiß, was ich besser machen kann. Ich versuch mit dem nächsten Kapitel auch so schnell zu sein!!


	3. Der Fuchsbau

Hallo Leute, da bin ich wieder. Hat ein bisschen gedauert, ich weiß, ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht zu böse!!!

Danke noch mal an alle für ihre lieben Reviews!

Danken muss ich auch Nine fürs Korrekturlesen und dafür, dass sie mir immer in den A... tritt, damit ich unsere Story weiterschreibe. Die geht auch bald online!

Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen von Kapitel 3!!!

LadySolo

Der Fuchsbau

Man hörte als dreimal „Fuchsbau" gefolgt von einem lauten Knall, und Ron, Fred und George waren im Kamin verschwunden.

„Also, ich gehe dann mal. Auf Wiedersehen Arabella."

„Auf Wiedersehen, mein lieber Harry."

„Eins noch, bevor ich gehe. Ich habe das Gefühl, als ob wir uns schon bald wiedersehen. Hab ich recht?"

„Ja Harry, aber ich kann dir im Moment nicht mehr dazu sagen."

„Schade, na gut, bis bald dann."  
"Fuchsbau" sagt Harry laut im Kamin, nachdem er eine gute Prise Flohpulver ins Feuer geworfen hatte.

Harry fühlte, wie er mit einem Ruck in die Luft gewirbelt wurde. Er schloss die Augen. Als Harry fühlte, dass er immer langsamer wurde, hob er die Hand, genau im richtigen Moment, um sich noch abzustützen, als er der Länge nach in das Wohnzimmer der Weasleys fiel. Er stand auf, und sah, dass alle Weasleys im Wohnzimmer standen, um ihn zu empfangen. Mrs. Weasley sprach einen Zauberspruch um Harry ein bisschen zu entstauben.

„Harry, mein Lieber, wie froh ich bin, dich wiederzusehen." Rief Mrs. Weasley als sie ihn umarmte.

Alle Weasleys kamen nun zu Harry um ihm zu gratulieren. Ron, sowie Fred und George, aber auch Ginny, Billy und Charlie die jüngere Schwester von Ron und seine zwei größten Brüder. Es fehlten nur Percy und Mr. Weasley.

„Papa und Percy sind immer noch im Ministerium und schicken dir ihre Grüße." sagte Ron im gleichen Moment indem Harry sich fragte, wo sie wohl wären. Ron packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn die Treppe hoch in sein Zimmer.

„Also, Harry, hast du Neuigkeiten von Sirius?"

„Ja. Er versteckt sich zur Zeit bei Lupin, aber er hat gesagt, wir würden uns schon bald wiedersehen."

„Wirklich, wann denn?

„Ich weiß nicht, das hat er mir nicht gesagt. Es gibt übrigens viele Sachen, die ich dir noch erzählen muss."

„Also, fang an."

„Ich kann nicht, Ron. Nicht ohne Hermine, weil sie auch Bescheid wissen muss."

„Aber Hermine ist doch bis zum Ende der Ferien in Bulgarien!"

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher, Ron. Ich habe ihr heute morgen geschrieben, und sie gebeten, schon jetzt zurückzukommen. Ich bin zwar nicht ins Detail gegangen, aber ich hab ihr gesagt, dass viel passieren wird, und dass selbst Dumbledore nichts wissen darf. Wenn sie nicht kommen kann, erzähle ich dir alles, damit du nicht so lange warten musst."

„Okay. Aber es ist echt schwer zu warten, wenn du weißt, dass dein bester Freund ein Geheimnis vor dir hat."

„Nicht nur eins, Ron, nicht nur eins. Ich habe Hermine auch gesagt, dass wir neue Abwehrzaubersprüche lernen, während wir auf sie warten. Willst du mal einen Blick darauf werfen?"

„Später Harry. Heute ist doch dein Geburtstag! Was würdest du zu einer Partie Quidditch nach dem Essen sagen?"

„Was soll ich da sagen, das wäre super."

Nachdem er ein fantastisches Essen mit den Weasleys genossen hatte, gingen Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Billy und Charlie hinter das Haus auf eine Lichtung.

„Okay" sagte Harry „wir teilen uns in zwei Gruppen. Ich bin Sucher der einen und Charlie der anderen."

Die Mannschaft von Harry bestand aus ihm selbst als Sucher, Ron als Hüter, Fred als Treiber und Ginny als Jägerin. In der zweiten Mannschaft war Charlie Sucher, George Treiber und Billy Jäger und Hüter. Weil die gegnerische Mannschaft einen Spieler weniger hatte, begann Harrys Mannschaft das Spiel mit einem Rückstand von 30 Punkten. Vor dem Spiel nahm Harry Fred und George noch einmal zur Seite.

„Danke, dass ihr mich zum Kapitän der Mannschaft gewählt habt."

„Das war das mindeste was wir machen konnten, um dir das wiederzugeben, was wir dir Schulden." Antwortete George.

„Genau, und außerdem bist du der Beste." Ergänzte Fred.

„Okay. Ich hab noch eine Bitte an euch. Ich möchte, dass ihr aufmerksam beobachtet, wie sich Ron als Hüter und Ginny als Jägerin schlagen. Ihr wisst, dass wir noch einen Hüter und einen Jäger brauchen, und es würde mir Freude machen, die Posten jemandem zu geben, den ich gut kenne.

„Natürlich" antworteten die Zwillinge.

Endlich konnte das Match beginnen. Die Spieler flogen auf ihre Positionen und Billy gab das Signal zum Anfangen. Ginny brachte sofort den Quaffel in ihre Gewalt und raste mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht mit ihrem Sauberwisch 5 auf das gegnerische Tor zu. Sie wich dem Klatscher, der von George zu ihr geschlagen wurde, aus, warf den Quaffel in Richtung der großen Kreise und traf. 10 zu 30 für Harrys Mannschaft. Als Charlie zum Angriff ansetzte nahm ihm Ginny den Quaffel aus den Händen, und flog schon wieder auf die gegnerischen Tore zu. Sie wartete noch 5 Sekunden um Billy eine Chance zu geben wieder auf seinen Platz zu fliegen, und dank einer gelungenen Täuschung, stand es danach 20 zu 30 für ihre Mannschaft. Billy nahm den Quaffel, und mit einer schnellen Bewegung raste er auf Ron zu. Er warf, aber Ron sah den Quaffel und hielt ihn ohne viel Mühe. Harry beobachtete das Match aufmerksam und suchte überhaupt nicht nach dem Schnatz. Plötzlich tauchte er senkrecht ab, gefolgt von Charlie, der glaubte, Harry hätte den Schnatz gesehen. Einige Meter vor dem Boden, mehr als er brauchte um zu wenden, richtete Harry seinen Besen wieder auf, und flog in die Höhe. Charlie schaffte es nur mit Anstrengung nicht auf den Boden zu stürzen.

„Schöner Wronski-Bluff, Harry" sagte er, als er wieder oben war.

Es stand zur Zeit 50 zu 50, und Ron hatte gerade mit einer spektakulären Parade einen Ball von Billy abgewehrt. Ginny raste auf das Tor zu und spielte den armen Billy geschickt aus. Harry bemerkte nun einen leichten goldenen Schimmer, der ungefähr fünfzehn Fuß unter ihm flog. Wie schon vorher tauchte Harry senkrecht ab und fing den Schnatz einen Augenblick, bevor sich Charlies Hände um ihm schließen konnten. Die Mannschaft von Harry hatte 200:50 gewonnen. Harry wollte noch einmal mit Fred und George reden.

„Also, was haltet ihr von den beiden?"

„Ich bin absolut beeindruckt!" sagte Fred

„Ich auch, sie sind echt gut!" Sagte George.

„Wir nehmen also alle beide in die Mannschaft auf?"

„Ich bin einverstanden." Sagte Fred.

„Ich auch!" Sagte George.

„Sobald Hedwig zurück ist, schicke ich einen Brief an Katie und Angelina um mit ihnen über meinen Vorschlag zu reden, und ihnen zu sagen, dass ihr einverstanden seid. Danach sprechen wir mit Ron und Ginny darüber. Während wir warten wird kein Wort darüber verloren!"

„Klar Harry, aber ich glaube du kannst dir Pig leihen."

„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich werde Ron fragen!"

Harry schickte Pig an Katie und Angelina, und bekam die Antwort schom am nächsten Morgen. Sie waren beide einverstanden, die zwei Weasleys ins Team aufzunehmen. Harry konnte es kaum erwarten mit Ginny und Ron nach dem Frühstück zu reden. Am Tisch sagte er ihnen nur:

„Ron, Fred, George und Ginny, ich muss mit euch reden. Wir treffen uns sofort im Zimmer von Ron."

„Klar." Kam als Antwort von den vieren.

Als sie sich in Rons Zimmer befanden, setze sich Harry vor die Anderen.

„Ron, Ginny, ihr seht hier vor euch den neuen Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor." Sagten Fred und George gleichzeitig, als ob sie eine Person wären.

„Was? Das ist ja fantastisch, Harry!" Sagte Ron.

„Glückwunsch!" Bemerkte Ginny.

„Danke. Ich weiß das jetzt schon seit 2 Tagen. Okay, das zieht folgendes nach sich: ich muss einen neuen Hüter und einen neuen Jäger suchen um Oliver und Alicia zu ersetzen, die ihre Schulzeit beendet haben. Ich teile euch jetzt offiziell mit, dass, mit dem Einverständnis des gesamten Teams, der neue Hüter Ron Weasley und die neue Jägerin Ginny Weasley ist."

„Was?" Rief Ron aus.

„Bitte?" Sagte Ginny.

„Ja, ja, Glückwunsch an euch beide, ihr seid wirklich sehr begabt auf dem Besen und wir glauben, dass die Posten zu euch passen."

Ginny war unter den Komplimenten von Harry purpurrot geworden. Ron, für seinen Teil, wusste überhaupt nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Harry, du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir mit unseren Sauberwisch 5 spielen können, oder? Antwortete Ron schließlich.

„Ihr bekommt zwei Shooting Star der Schule." Sagte Harry, während er den Zwillingen zuzwinkerte.

Er hatte eine kleine Idee im Kopf.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Bitte reviewed, ob ich noch etwas besser machen kann!!!

Chapter 4 sollte ich eigentlich bis nächstes Wochenende hochgeladen bekommen!

Bis dann LadySolo


End file.
